Ending Thoughts
by Digidynasty
Summary: Zidane has just been deafeated by the mighty General Beatrix. What will go through his mind as he stares Death in the face?


Ending Thoughts

            Eyes closed and spirit ready to be extinguished, Zidane sat eyes closed, ready to die.

            Beatrix had won.  She'd beaten them all with a single stroke.  All of them: Vivi, Freya, and himself.  They lay there in the city of eternal rain, Burmecia, after being utterly destroyed by Alexandria's highest and most well known General.  Although Zidane knew the final blow was about to come, he could not move.  He was out of strength.

            And yet in this moment of expected death, only one person ran through his mind.

            _Garnet…_

He hoped she was okay.  Strange how he was more worried about her than his own neck.

            _He saw her jumping off the castle, felt his heart stop dead cold as he thought of what she'd done, then gazed over and saw her glide over to the tent.  He immediately grabbed the other rope and dove after her.  No girl gets away from Zidane that easily._

_            Then, he hears her singing and sees her surrounded by beautiful white doves.  Yet in all that, she was still the fairest of them all…_

            His head hung down, his strength seeming to leave him more every second.  Then, he heard metal footsteps coming…

            _Here it comes._  _The End.  _Knowing this, Zidane could still not budge.  

            After a while, he had the strength to look up and suddenly saw giant wings flapping into the sky.  _They…spared us?_

That didn't make any sense.  

            _Well, I'm not complaining.  I need to get up and out of here, so I can get to Alexandria before Garnet does and stop her.  She believes her mother will change because of her.  I don't believe it after what I've seen.  Garnet's in danger, I have to get to her._

"I…have to…get…to her…" Zidane muttered.  With her image fresh in his mind, Zidane called upon all his strength and lifted his head to gaze at everyone around him.

            Freya was on her hands and knees, attempting to get up, and Vivi was still unconscious.

            "Hey, Freya…can you move?"  He asked, slowly.

            Freya looked at him, hat covering much of her face.  "A little.  Who…was that?  Before?"

            Zidane, grunting with the effort, crawled over to Freya and pulled her into a sitting position.  "I don't know…but we have to…"

            "Retrieve… the princess, I understand.  You're… worried for her."  Suddenly Freya wheezed and Zidane steadied her the best he could, preventing her from falling back down towards the watered stones.

            "Your…ribs must be broken.  I'll use a tent as soon as we leave town, okay?"  He said.

            She nodded and threw her head towards Vivi.  "Get him up as well, and we'll get there together."

            Zidane nodded and the two set to work…

            Zidane took out a bandage and wrapped it around Vivi's arm.  "There, that should hold."

            Vivi nodded and closed his eyes to regain his health.

            "You should wrap your own wounds as well."  Freya said, pointing at the blood spot on Zidane's shirt.

            "Ah, don't worry, I've had worse…ahh."  He fell forward as more fiery pain shot through his chest.  He'd been able to hide it so far, but now it seemed to be getting worse.

            Freya immediately grabbed a hold of the extra bandage and began to wrap Zidane's chest.  "You always were a stubborn one."  She commented.

            Zidane smiled and gasped as he felt something on his tail.  Turning his head, he saw Vivi wrapping a small cut that Zidane had manage to get on his tail.  His smile broadened.  "Thanks you guys."

            If Vivi could smile, he would have, and even if he did, Zidane couldn't tell.

            "Speaking of being stubborn…" Freya continued.  "Why not tell the princess what you feel for her?"

            "What!?"  Zidane fell backwards, almost crushing Vivi under him, but Freya caught him with her good arm, seeing as the other was in a sling. 

            "You think about her constantly, yet haven't given her a clue as to how you feel."  Freya said, as a matter of factly.  "Why the hesitance?  When it came to girls when I knew you, you never hesitated."

            "She's a princess, Freya."  Zidane pointed out.  "What do I have to offer her?  She could have any guy she wanted, there's no way she'd seek out a scoundrel like me."

            "That's Steiner talking through you."  Freya joked.

            Zidane scoffed.  "Rusty…" There was a touch of scorn in his voice.  "He's right though."

            "You two belong together."  

            Zidane turned and saw Vivi looking at him with round glowing yellow eyes. "Vivi…"

            "I may not know much, but I see how you two are.  If there is such a thing as fate, then fate brought you two together.  Remember before?  When I was sad because of the black mages?  You told me I wasn't like them because I was an individual.  So are you.  She's fallen for you just as much as you have for her because of your individuality, not because of your statuses."

            Zidane blinked in shock at his friend's words.  He smiled seeing the truth of the words.  "Thanks Vivi, Freya.  I owe you guys both a lot."

            "And we owe you a lot, too!"  Vivi exclaimed.  "So now we're even!"  

            "So what now?"  Freya asked.

            Zidane stood up slowly and pointed West.  "Let's go save a princess."


End file.
